Isobel Dessel
Character Profile Name Isobel Kala Starkiller Rank Dathomir Novizio Affiliation Starkiller Family Witches of Dathomir Alias Isobel Kala Age Varies; 29 Species Human Height 5'3" Weight 116 lbs. Eye Color Sky Blue Hair Color Dark Brown/Black Home Planet Corellia Girlfriend Jennica Sorsten Children Non yet Father Jax Starkiller (Deceased) Mother Sophie Starkiller (Deceased) Siblings Xander Starkiller Mark Starkiller Kailey Starkiller Mercutio Starkiller Masters Xander Starkiller Natalie deWinter Apprentices Non yet thumb|300px|left Isobel Kala Starkiller was born as the second to last child to Sophie and Jax Starkiller, after Xander, Mark and Kailey, before Mecutio. She was deemed a force sensitive from birth but her powers became dorment at the age of five when she watched the brutal murder of her parents and was separated from her two year old brother, Mercutio. Due to the fact that there was a deal being worked out between her parents and a Dathomir witch at the time, to which Isobel would be the prize for the witch, Isobel was taken to Dathomir and raised there as a member of the Dreaming River clan. Despite it being known already of her force sensitivity, Isobel failed her trial by fire despite perfect concentration and chant, when nothing happened and was labed a non-force user and sent to train in mechanics. She suffers nightmares about the death fo her parents practically every night and often tends to stay awake all night to avoid them. The interesting this is that when her nightmares become really intense, she lights things on fire but this cannot be repeated willingly alter on. She's worked on Ferro, for Petra Cavataio, on her pirate ship builing. Through this experience, Isobel also learned that she has a dual sexuality and that she's interested in both men and women. She's been traveling the galaxy for the past three years. Last year, during a trip to the Corellia system to get more information on Xander, she met Jennica Sorsten, a fellow mechanic and some time after, when invited back for a mechanics party on Nar Shaddaa and approaches her, making the first step by kissing her. Their relationship begins shortly after that. Origin Being a Starkiller Isobel was born six years after her sister Kailey and showed great potential from the very start. She was branded very early with her very own symbol just like the rest of her siblings, with her own triangle marked, just like with the rest of them. The markings read The Dark Siblings (up) and Bounded by blood (down). Learning this was one of the first things Isobel was thought. But even though she couldn't understand what it meant at the time, she knew that her mother and father thought her that for a reason. Biography Young childhood She was three years old when her mother gave birth to her younger brother Mercutio. Despite knowing today that she has three other siblings, Isobel has met only one of them - Mercutio. She loved him very much and when separated from him, she was heartbroken. She was four years old when she first used her powers, though she didn't mean to. She set some of her father's important files on fire in the office after which she was beaten to learn her lesson. And she did. For the next year that she was with her parents, he became quiet and fearful of Jax Starkiller. Still, despite it, she was very facinated by her father, to the point that the little one adored the older man and followed his words like a small zombie even when she didn't know what he meant by them. What she didn't understand then was that upon her fifth birth, her parents began negotiating with a Dathomir witch on a deal that would benefit both parties and that she was part of it. Her parents offered her to be taken by the witch as their end of the bargain. The witch accepted this. But the deal itself would never be finalized. The murder of Jax and Sophie Starkiller Nor many things in Isobel's memory has been left intact as the night her parents were killed. She had witnessed the entire thing, hidden from the eyes of the murder but had a very good look at him. She watched the two get slauthered and no matter how much she wanted to get her little brother and save him, she couldn't. So all she could do was watch him be taken away from the dark haired man. Even when the witch came to take her away, she kept calling out for Mercutio, wanting to save him but the witch was a much stronger one, especially compared to a five year old. Living on Dathomir Isobel has lived on the world of witches for the most part of her life. She was taken into the Dreaming River clan, held by clan mother Paige Hja. Having been studied by the witch that had brought her there, she was expected to be quite force able, however, when put on the trial by fire, she fails it. She is said to have chanted with perfect concentration, flawless in the spell itself but nothing happened. Due to this, she was marked as a non-force user and sent to train to become a mechanic. She was thirteen when her patron told her that the man that murdered her parents was Xander Starkiller and that he was her eldest brother. A year later, she is sent to Ferro to work on the pirate ship making owned by Petra Cavataio where she not only gets a chance to work but also learns of a different way of life. The slaves spoke of Petra's nudity preference, her conduct with the female slaves. All this fascinated the teenager. First experience with a woman It was while Isobel was still on Ferro that the intrigue by the way Petra Cavataio lived her life burst to its limit. She engaged herself in a short lived relationship with one of Petra's slaves which gave her a chance to learn of her dual sexuality. While she still liked to watch men and flirt with them. But women fascinated her just the same. Between the first time, she had been with a woman and eighteenth birthday, Isobel had been with three women and one man. A fortold meeting At the age of twenty-six, Isobel was told by a Dathomir witch that she would one day find herself face to face with her eldest brother, Xander. This information kept pondering for a whole year before she finally packed her things and left the world she was raised in, not wanting to wait for it anymore. Meeting Jennica Sorsten Isobel met Jennica on Nar Shaddaa while trying to get information on her older brother. She facinated her from the very first time but Isobel chose not to act on it right then. They had some common ground, both being mechanics and finding Nar Shaddaa to their liking. But when she was invited back to the planet for a event thrown by peoeple in her line of work for the people of her line of work, and she got to see Jennica again, she took her chance. They're pretty good together and Isobel believes she's pretty good for her. She doesn't know whether it's the it relationship but right now, she knows that she's happy having Jenn by her side and that's nice to having someone care for you back. Force abilities and Witch Spells Force Abilities Apprentice Abilities Force Sense Alter Elements (Alter Environment) I ~ Fire: Create Fire Basic Telekinesis Witch Spells Spellhunter Spells Relationships Jax Starkiller Her father was the man in charge, the man she feared the most but also loved more then anything in this world. Despite knowing today that she was part of the deal her parents were making with the Dathomir witch, she still wants to believe that he loved her. Sophie Starkiller Isobel doesn't really remember her mother. She remembers that she was beautiful and that she was very devoted to her father. Mercutio Starkiller Her younger brother was probably her favorite other person after her father while a child. The need to protect him forged quite early in her life and being separated from him thanks to her eldest brother left her heart broken. If there is one person in this galaxy that she wants to see again more then anything in the world, it's Mercutio. Xander Starkiller She can't really decided how she feels about Xander. She's seen him kill their parents and take Mercutio away from her. For a long time, she was scared of his face, especially since it still haunts her in her nightmares, each night. But the fact that she has chosen to leave Ferro to find him, is more curiosity then anything else. Jennica Sorsten Jennica piqued interest in her from the very first moment Isobel met her. She was beautiful and mysterious. And they were both mechanics. So when she got her chance, Isobel didn't hesitate to kiss her. They've been in an ongoing relationship for a while now. And if there's one person she can honestly say that know most about her right now, it's Jenn. Lucas Growing up on Dathomir, Isobel lived in a world where women dominated and many men were slave. Her own clan had many male slaves, including one that caught her eyes from very early on. Lucas was Isobel's first best friend and as she grew older the first man she would sleep with. Lucas and Isobel were good for each other. She loved him and he loved her back, without the slave issues between them. She valued his friendship and shared with him the truth about her nightmares as she turned twelve. Even though she had never planned on it, she ended up cheating on him when she got involved with a woman. Lucas found her with one of Petra's slaves as he came to Ferro with one of his other owners and due to the way their friendship was, left her never wanting to speak with her. He still resides on Dathomir but even though Isobel has tried to make contact with him, he refuses to have anything to do with her. Darius After being dumped by Lucas, Isobel hadn't actually planned on being in a serious relationship anytime soon. The involvement she had were short, and most of the time with women. But that changed when a young man came to find work at the shipyard. He wasn't from her world, he didn't do things like they did but he facinated her despite it all. And Darius like her just as much which he showed her by courting her. .Isobel wouldn't give in for two years in which period, she fell in love with him. At the age of twenty, they officially began dating. The relationship lasted for two years before Darius proposed to her. At first, Isobel agreed. She wanted nothing more that to be his wife. But when she thought about it, she realized marriage wasn't her thing and even worse, it scared her. So having learned with what happened to her relationship with Lucas, Isobel cheated on Darius then told him about it the first chance she got. Darius was furious. He didn't understand Dathomir women and he even more the idea that she cheated on him, no matter what gender made it even worse. Realizing what she had done, Isobel tried to work things out with him but failed terribly causing Darius to leave the planet. He would still come back from time to time and the two were working on forming a sort of friendship. Isobel tried in the time to fix their relationship but Darius wouldn't budge. Sometimes, he calls her. He's admitted to her that he still has feelings for her and if he could move past what she had done, they would be together again but so far he hasn't reached that point. Isobel had admitted to herself that she still loves him. She's with Jennica now and her feelings are strong for her but she still loves Darius as well. Active/Completed Threads Help Wanted Participants: Xander, Mercutio, Kailey and Isobel Status: Currently Inactive Age: Twenty-nine Description: Isobel's face to face meeting with Xander and through it re-meeting Mercutio and learning about Kailey. Devoured Trophies Participants: '''Leilah, Xander and Isobel '''Status: '''Currently inactive '''Age: '''Twenty-nine '''Description: '''Isobel is taken by Xander to Corellia for some sibling bonding and they discover their last sibling, Leilah there. Play With Fire You May Get Burned '''Participants: Xander and Isobel Status: Active Age: '''Twenty-nine '''Description: Isobel's Force Training In Silence and Shadows '''Participants: '''Jennica Sorsten, TiCira Hawk and Isobel Starkiller '''Status: '''Active '''Age: '''Fourty-eight '''Description: '''Jennica meeting family and joining OmegaPyrE. For All Eternity - Shery and Xander's Wedding '''Participants: '''Starkiller and deWinter families along with some extra non-family members '''Status: '''Active '''Age: '''Fourty-eight '''Description: '''Shery and Xander's wedding Another Year Begins '''Participants: '''Starkiller and deWinter families (more to attend) '''Status: '''Currently inactive '''Age: '''Fourty-eight '''Description: '''Isobel's birthday. It's A Small World After All '''Participants: '''Natalie deWinter and Isobel. '''Status: '''Active '''Age: '''Fourty-eight '''Description: '''Isobel's Witch Training. Category:Starkiller Family Category:Human Category:Corellian Category:Character Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Force User